


Library Love

by FanFicReader01



Series: Connor's Crazy College Adventures [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Crush, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, he crushes on people too easily, im weak for this ship okay, nerds, sappy romance, simon is a dork and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: How Simon met Markus and immediately fell in love.





	Library Love

It’s warm in the library even though there’s a fan standing on the secretary’s desk. Simon, however, doesn’t really bother as he’s sucked into the story he’s reading. The immersion gets interrupted when someone rings the bell, making Simon look up. A young man, probably a student as well, stands in front of him. The first thing Simon notices is that the man has a natural warmth radiating from him. It makes Simon feel at ease. Next thing he remarks is the man’s heterochromia: two different eye colours that is. A deep blue one and a light green one. It looks beautiful.

 “Ehm, are you alright?” the stranger speaks up, snapping Simon out of his utter awe.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. W-what-, can I help you with something?” the blond student quickly puts away his book to pay full attention to the other guy.

 “Yes, I’m new at this university but I’d like to rent books here. Are there any special procedures I need to go through or is it all done digitally?”  

 “Normally you have a student ID pass, I assume?”

“Yes, here it is,” the other student shows. _Markus Manfred_.

 “Thank you. Normally you can just rend any books and then we’ll scan your card here and then you’re good to go!” Simon explains with a smile. Somehow he can’t look Markus right in the eyes. There’s a certain fierceness, intensity in those wonderful coloured eyes that make it difficult.

 “Thank you… Simon,” Markus smiles as he looks at the name card plastered on the other student’s shirt.

 “Anything else you need?” Simon questions.

“Ehm… no-, yes! Do you have any LGBTQIA related books here?” Markus asks.

 “Yes, we do! If you’d follow me!” Simon immediately replies. He then proceeds to leave his chair, being quite clumsy doing so. He feels his cheeks burn red and he shouldn’t feel like this, damnit. Markus doesn’t react to it, luckily. Or he just doesn’t show any signs of it.

 “Here we are. I know, it’s not much but I’ll hope you’ll find what you need,” Simon shows the small corner of books.

“Thanks, Simon. That’ll do,” Markus says with a smile that makes Simon’s heart bigger.

 “No problem.” Instead of leaving, Simon remains at the new student’s side, watching him. Markus observes the books and picks out one about gay history. He quickly goes through the pages and then mutters: “Is there a way to recommend some additional literature? Like, you can order new books?”

 “Sure. On- on the college’s website there’s an option for that. Will have to search at what page exactly, though. Don’t know it by heart,” Simon informs.

 “That’s alright. I’ll look it up myself when needed. Anyway, I think I’ll take these books with me.”

The two students walk back to the desk where Simon quickly scans the books. He can’t help but wonder if Markus is gay too or if he’s just invested in the topic. He doesn’t dare to ask. But Simon secretly hopes the other guy falls for men. But even _if_ , that doesn’t mean Markus would be attracted to Simon, sadly. The blond student quickly glares up for a sec and is met with those pretty eyes and Simon visibly gulps.

 “It’s nice meeting you, Simon,” Markus says once they’re done with scanning.

“Eh, nice meeting you too, Markus,” Simon smiles back. Before he thinks twice he adds: “Since you’re new here, I could show you around if you’re interested?”

 “Oh, that sounds great! You got time tomorrow?” Markus replies without hesitation. It takes a few seconds for Simon to realize this handsome guy just agreed.

 “Sure, sure. See you tomorrow then,” he stammers.

“Till tomorrow!” Markus grins and waves him goodbye. Simon stares at Markus until he’s out of eye-sight. When his focus is back on himself, he realizes he’s clutching his chest.  Oh god, Simon thinks, he develops crushes way too easily.


End file.
